Peter Parker No More
by SpiderMarko
Summary: Alguien despierta donde no debe, en el mundo de Marvel Comics o por lo menos uno lo suficientemente parecido. Que hara ahora que esta atrapado en el cuerpo de alguien importante con solo sus recuerdos para ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hatching 1.1**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza, fue lo primero que sentí al abrir los ojos, un dolor punzante en mi sien.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- susurré al sentir mi cabeza queriendo explotar, no recordaba como llegue a este cuarto, lo extraño era que lo reconocí y a la vez no.

Al intentar levantarme me di cuenta que mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento intenso. Eso hizo que casi cayera al suelo.

Al sostenerme de un buró mi respiración se cortó, mis manos eran diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado , eran blancas siendo que mi piel era morena antes de despertar, mis dedos algo más largos ; sin embargo las reconocía como mis manos , tenía recuerdos vagos con ellas .

Esto me hizo observar el cuarto era azul, no muy grande pero me sentía extrañamente cómodo en él , tenía una computadora en un escritorio algo viejo , además de varios papeles y objetos en él , un microscopio y tubos de ensayo entre otras cosas.

Me las arregle para salir del cuarto pero mi cuerpo se sentía fuera de ritmo, como si fuera más pequeño de lo que debería afuera del cuarto también se me hacía familiar, incluso sabía dónde estaba el baño, fui al baño y me mire en el espejo, ahora mi pelo era castaño y mi tez blanca, también estaba más delgado de lo que yo recordaba. Mientras observaba mi rostro que a la vez no lo era, una voz se escuchó a fuera de una mujer, una voz suave que reconocí y al mismo tiempo solo me recordaba a una tía.

\- ¿Peter estás bien?- pregunto desde afuera del baño. En automático respondí - no te preocupes tía May ya me siento algo mejor.

\- De acuerdo Peter, sé que te sientes mal desde que regresaste del viaje escolar pero mañana sí ya te sientes mejor irás a la escuela.

\- Okey - respondí secamente al sentir como mi cara palideció al dar cuenta que lo que " tía May " dijo y lo que respondí en automático.

\- Ah mierda - dije.

Demonios pensé mientras iba de camino a la escuela el día siguiente, ya me había acostumbrado a este cuerpo, algo más joven, más fuerte y con un balance bastante bueno.

Ayer me di cuenta quien era yo en este momento, Peter Parker , Spider-Man el personaje de Marvel , su héroe más lucrativo fuera de tal ves Iron Man, esto me asusta , ya que Spider-Man era un personaje ficticio de donde yo venía , también recuerdo perfectamente que mi nombre no es Peter.

Pero solo partes del antes supongo, recuerdo a mi familia pero no sus nombres ni el mío, pero sé que yo era un joven latino que ni siquiera vivía aquí en Estados Unidos. Era tan extraño estar aquí y al mismo tiempo tenía recuerdos vagos de haber vivido aquí toda mi vida. Y bueno este universo el universo Marvel era peligroso, dependiendo de cuál de todos era, solo espero no ser el Spider-Man del universo 616. Peter pasó por muchos problemas en ese.

Mientras caminaba hacia la preparatoria de Midtown repasaba lo que había investigado ayer en la noche cuando me recupere del shock de estar en un mundo ficticio y de que este cuerpo no es mío.

En este universo hace unos tres meses Iron Man apareció ante el mundo enfrentándose a su primer supervillano, y hace dos meses los 4 fantásticos aparecieron en su nave espacial, aunque ellos habían ido en un viaje al espacio experimental y habían desaparecido por 5 años.

Aparecieron con poderes y sin haber envejecido ni un día. Los eventos de Thor pasaron hace un par de semanas y yo estaba aterrado ya que esto parecía una mezcla entre varios universos, ultimate, 616 y el de las películas.

Lo que me dejaba preocupado ya que no podía predecir lo que pasaría, además de que era el año 2010 y yo era del 2018, digo este lugar estaba fuera de orden por un año, ¿significaba eso que Thanos no invadirá en ese año? Digo era un revoltijo la línea del tiempo de este mundo. Sin contar que Xavier existía y por lo tanto los X Men empezarían dentro de poco. Matt Murdock también existía y varios futuros héroes también.

Ayer también descubrí que puedo pegarme a las paredes por lo que ¡Yai!

De alguna manera encontré mi salón de clase, Peter tenía 16 ahora por lo que aún faltaba un par de años para que Peter sé graduará y apenas empezaría el primer día de clases ñ.

Tenía los recuerdos de Peter pero todo era borroso y tal vez era mi mente ahora pero yo no le daba sentido a algunas de sus ideas, leí un poco de unos apuntes que tenía, al parecer ya había empezado a realizar sus telarañas.

Me senté en el lugar de Peter y empecé a repasar sus apuntes de clases, yo entendía todo en parte pero no recordaba mucho y además tenía flashes de fórmulas que no estaban seguro que era lo que hacían pero tenían que ver con los lanzadores de telaraña.

\- Hola Pete- me saludo un pelirrojo alto, a quien mis recuerdos reconocieron como Harry Osborn.

\- Hola Harry mmmm... ¿disfrutaste tu semana sin Peter?- pregunté algo nervioso.

¡Espera! era Spider-Man quien hacia bromas no Parker.

Harry sonrió respondiendo - pues la verdad si, nadie que me hable de star wars y me obligue a hacer mis tareas fue relajante.-

\- Peter te sientes bien- me dijo una muchacha de pelo negro algo a quien reconocí como Jessica...Jessica Jones. ¡La madre que me parió!

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, cosa que sorprendió a los dos.

\- Sí, perdón es solo que me sorprendiste Jessica. Usualmente no me hablas mucho.-dije

\- mm tienes razón pero si me preocupo que desaparecieras una semana.- dijo ella tratando de sonar indiferente, asumí yo, me recordó a su versión adulta de su serie.

Ahora bien esto era confuso. Originalmente en los comics ella estaba en la misma clase que Peter sólo que después del accidente que le dio poderes estuvo un año en coma, debería impedirlo me pregunte a mí mismo. Digo gracias a eso ella conoce a Luke Cage y tiene un buen esposo.

Después de divagar un poco en estos pensamientos hablé un poco con ambos sobre las clases que perdí aunque Jessica estaba como posando para ser cool. Imagino que por su crush en Peter. No quiero ni tocar eso de las relaciones de Pete. Mi cara se contorsionó de solo pensarlo

Seguí platicando con ellos hasta que empezaron las clases.

Al final de clases una de mis profesores, se acercó a mí para decirme que los resultados de un examen especial que hizo Peter llegarán la siguiente semana. Aparentemente me cambiarían a una clase especial si pasaba el examen con honores. Una clase de genios que era patrocinada por Industrias Stark. Creo que el amigo de Peter de la película de Homecomig estaba ahí.

Sería raro cambiar a medio semestre, y creo que era elección de Peter; ósea mía ahora supongo. Hacerlo, ¿debería? ; Yo no soy Peter y no tengo su capacidad de genio, tal vez su intelecto y capacidad de retención sí, pero no lo demás.

Esto me puso a pensar mientras me despedía de mis nuevos viejos compañeros de clase.

Tal vez está fue la diferencia entre Peter de las películas y Peter 616, uno eligió quedarse en Midtown clases normales y el otro no.

Saliendo de la escuela vi a Liz y a Flash, de ellos tengo el recuerdo de cuando Flash me hizo bullying hace como una semana, el tendía a hacerlo seguido.

Cuando Liz se fue Flash volteo su mirada en mi dirección y sonrió.

Así que como el asombroso, espectacular e increíble Peter Parker, lo saludé y salí corriendo.

Me persiguió un par de cuadras antes de rendirse.

Lo que me dejó escapar.

Apenas un par de días como Peter Parker y ya estoy corriendo de mis archienemigo. Al menos así lo veía pete.

La semana siguiente paso si ningún problema bueno Flash pero siempre pude escapar del cuándo me perseguía al acabar las clases, entre clases solo se reía de mí y a veces lanzaba cosas pero nada q no pudiera liderar.

Esa semana pase la noche en vela haciendo los lanza telarañas y la misma telaraña, es muy difícil de hacer y me dio dolor de cabeza toda la semana y todos los días. Peter logro hacerlo en uno. Carajo.

Después de lograr los lanza telarañas pase la siguiente semana hablando entre clases con Harry y Jessica, esquivando a flash. Y haciendo el traje de Spider-Man, que era muy complicado. Terminé haciendo dos trajes el clásico azul con rojo y un traje negro que se parecía más al de Miles Morales.

Las máscaras fue lo que llevo más, no soy bueno cociendo pero destrozando alguna chatarra que Peter tenía las máscaras tienen un Anti escaneo en ellas basadas en moléculas inestables de Reed, ni idea de cómo lo hice pero me tomo la siguiente semana y eso que todavía no practicaba con mis poderes, también hice un reloj radar que detecta dispositivos de audio y grabación a mi alrededor (soy paranoico).

Así que ese sábado decidí salir a ser Spider-Man. Espere a que los...mis tíos se durmieran y salí por la ventana.

La noche era fresca y el aire frío de aquí era refrescante.

Salí salte de edificio en edificio, la adrenalina me dominaba. Mis gritos y saltos eran rápidos más rápidos que cualquier persona normal. Era tan raro hacer todo esto y no respirar agitado. Trate de moverme como Spider-Man el que recordaba de las caricaturas y los cómics, al parecer este cuerpo tenía excelentes ligamentos para moverse así.

Empecé a practicar columpiarse entre edificios ya que tenía una idea de cómo era no caí como la primera vez de Peter.

Cuando escuché un grupo de delincuentes pegándole a un muchacho de piel oscura en un callejón. Lo vi de reojo pero eso me hizo detenerme en uno de los edificios del callejón y trepar hacia ellos. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Y mi corazón palpita fuerte, yo no solía entrar en peleas antes y ahora me metería en una en la que no debería meterme.

Qué mal que no tenías suficiente dólares para caminar libre por el barrio Mike- dijo uno de los delincuentes el más alto y robusto. De tez morena.

\- te advertimos que no rondaras por aquí bro, este barrio pertenece a los heavy fist. - dijo delincuente número 2, este era un hombre algo gordo pero con brazos fuertes y el último delincuente número 3 se veía más del tipo corredor.

\- Luis, John, Kyle no hagan esto, yo solo iba a comprar cosas para la cena, por favor- dijo el muchacho identificado como Mike. Mientras hacían eso me acerque lentamente hacia ellos, y dije- ¡hey!, ¿qué opinan del traje? , ¿Los ojos son demasiado siniestros o los colores son demasiado alegres? , ¿Debería haber traído mi traje de gala?

\- que demo...- a media frase lo rocíe con un poco de telaraña en la boja.

\- ¡hey! qué hay jóvenes impresionables aquí, di re pámpanos que somos PG 13.- sueno como Deadpool. Con ese pensamiento mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca.

Rápidamente me lanzo hacia el delincuente formalmente conocido como Luis, dándole un puñetazo - falcón punch -sentí como mi puño impacto, eso lo noqueo.

\- Creo que me excedí en eso- dije al delincuente conocido como John, este se lanzó sobre mí en cuanto pudo reaccionar a lo que le pasó a Luis. Logro agarrarme por la cintura, pero cuando me chocó contra la pared logré darle una patada que lo hizo salir volando hacia el otro extremo del callejón. Oh no, creo que le rompí las costillas por cómo se toca el torso. Gracias a dios por esta mascara que sin ella estaría tan demandado por mis acciones.

El último solo se quede ahí viéndome por un minuto antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Muchacho estas bien?- dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- llama a la policía para que recojan a estos dos tipos- al mismo tiempo los envolví en mi red.

-gracias pero…. ¿quién eres? - pregunto confundido.

Peter siempre será el Amazing Spider-Man y ahora que yo soy Peter no puedo ser eso. Tengo que ser mi propia versión.

\- Yo soy el "All new Astonishing Spider-Man".


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry por la espera, faltaba inspiración, si alguien tiene sugerencias o consejos, escucharé.**

 **Hatching 1.2**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que empecé esto de ser Spider-Man un mes. Pero aún era inexperto, me movía por instinto. El sentido arácnido servía para encontrar crímenes en acción (aún no sé cómo hace eso) y evitarlos era fácil, por lo regular eran un montón de matones sin poderes y ante este poder ellos no podían hacer nada.

Lesione a varios de estos criminales, quebrando huesos y causando contusiones, no a propósito yo todavía no sabía controlar la fuerza que tenía. Peter realmente era mejor que yo en esto. Al menos yo esperaba hasta la noche para salir. Spider-Man era un rumor ahora, como Batman.

Esto era asombroso, sentir el aire al lanzarme de red en red, Era como una constante montaña rusa que yo podía controlar y dirigir. Incluso podía hacer que el columpiar fuera más lento similar a como sería la velocidad de una rueda de la fortuna.

Había estado haciendo esto por un tiempo ya, gracias a dios pude adaptare a hablar con tío Ben y tía May.

Era la mañana de lunes, Tia May acababa de hacer el desayuno. Sentía que hoy sería un buen día.

\- Peter dime hoy tardaras mucho en la escuela- Tia May pregunto con curiosidad.

\- no tía, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?- respondí no pensando mucho.

\- bueno Peter necesito que vayas al banco, tu tío estará trabajando hasta tarde y yo estaré ocupada para ir, solo tienes que pagar algunas cosas.- May

-Okey, no hay problema tía, no me quita realmente tiempo- y me da una excusa para columpiarme pensé.

Tío ben bajo las escaleras algo adormecido y nos saludó, después de acabar partí a Midtown high. Salí de la casa y volteé levemente a observarla, era una casa algo grande en comparación a como era mi casa en mi otra vida. Pero se veía vieja, incluso en ese azul pálido que la envolvía, mía era la azotea donde estaba el ático y era donde hice mis telarañas y arme una laptop (bueno Peter original lo hizo). Era cómodo estar ahí arriba a veces. Era desconcertante la nostalgia que sentía al ver la vieja casa, recordaba donde Peter se había dislocado el brazo de joven, pero también recordaba que nunca me había pasado a mí. A veces me desvelaba pensando en lo aterrador que era el asunto.

Llegue a la escuela más rápido de lo que esperaba. Usualmente se debería usar el autobús para llegar, pero con mis poderes cósmicos fenomenales y todo…. Digo con mis poderes pude llegar a tiempo.

Este día me dirigí a la dirección ya que hoy sería el día en que me cambiara a la clase especial de genios de Midtown, las clases era mejores además de que nos permitían entrar a laboratorios importantes como internos con un leve sueldo que me vendría bien, si la suerte Parker en verdad era cierta.

Entrando a la dirección me encontré con el Señor Grey, me pregunto si mi director es sadomasoquista, era un hombre con características asiáticas, con un traje azul, no muy gordo, pero no precisamente en forma.

-Peter bueno verte- me dijo con una sonrisa- me entere de que entraras a la clase de la gente especialmente dotada, ten tu nuevo horario- le agradecí el gesto aunque en el fondo de mi ser me sentía no merecedor de esto.

-De nuevo, gracias señor Grey por esto, ¿alguna otra cosa que deba saber?- pregunte con falsa calma.

-si Peter- cuando dijo esto alguien entro, era un muchacho algo gordo y con el peinado de doctor Octupus. Dios espero que no sea esto el principio de Spider-Man y las jóvenes aventuras de Doc Ock.

-este joven es Ned Leeds y esperaba que él te introdujera a el resto de tu clase.- dijo el director con confianza en su voz. Ned se veía algo nervioso así que no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto.

Volteé a ver su playera, tenía a Luke estampado en ella, irónicamente en este universo marvel comics existía y relataba las historias del capitán américa y su mejor producción era star wars.

-Entonces dime Ned, Ben Skywalker o Ben Solo.- Pregunte la gran pregunta que tenía que hacerle a todo fan de star wars.

-oh alabados sean los dioses, obviamente Ben Skywalker, y yo que pensaba que seguiría solo en mi fanatismo por el verdadero Star wars- dijo el visiblemente más relajado y ahora un poco divertido. Mientras yo me preguntaba si lo que acaba de hacer era una referencia a Skyrim.

Xxxx

Mientras platicaba de star wars con Ned, el me enseñaba el camino a mi nuevo salón de clases, en el camino pasamos por mi antiguo salón, donde estaban Jessica y Harry.

-hey! pete, no nos vas a olvidar verdad, aun necesito tus apuntes de biología 2-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Le regañaría pero yo necesito los de Química.- dijo Jessica, mientras repasaba algunos apuntes, últimamente ella se mostraba más trabajadora.

-descuiden, no los abandonare, que tal si vamos la última peli del capitán america, Capitan America 5: el regreso de la hija de Red Scrull.

\- Es la última antes del reboot dicen, me pregunto por qué- Harry dijo.

\- tal vez es porque el actor que la hace del cap está algo viejo ya- aporto need

\- O esa vaca está más exprimida que cosa- dijo con un gesto de desdeño en el rostro, Jessica. Sabía que ella bromeaba con ese acto de desprecio todo pero no realmente.

Ellos me acompañaron hasta mi nuevo salón. Donde conocimos a Michele una muchacha de piel morena que se veía según las palabras de Jessica: cool. Este día en la escuela fue de lo mejor por un simple hecho, no vi a flash en todo el dia.

Xxxxx

Esperando en el banco había tomado 10 minutos de mi vida, dios los bancos aquí siempre parecen estar llenos. En momentos así extraño mi país. Hay demasiada gente a veces.

Mientras deliberaba en mi mente si podría ganarle en una pelea a Daredevil, una explosión rompió las puertas de cristal de la entrada principal del banco.

Entrando al banco estaban dos tipos con ametralladoras junto al mismísimo capitán américa, esto me dejo sin habla, se parecía tanto a las fotos que había encontrado, alto musculoso con ojos azules detrás de la máscara.

Okey antes de dudar de mi sexualidad, mientras todos entraban en pánico me escabullí al baño. Y con mi reloj desactive las cámaras que quizá estaban ahí.

A lo lejos podía escuchar como la voz del cap les ordenaba no alarmarse mientras robaban el banco él y sus hombres, rayos este si era un mundo de comic, robar un banco no sacaba beneficios en estos días. Quizá era una distracción o una prueba o algo.

Escabulléndome por el techo. Me puse a cierta distancia del capitán y sus rufianes.

-hola capitán!- grite- Me habían dicho que este país roba a la gente con todos los impuestos que pone pero que tu vengas a cobrar es ridículo no.

-disparen- volteo rápidamente el capitán en mi dirección y ordeno sin dudar.

¡Mierda!. Pensé mientras me deslizaba esquivando balas, con mi otra mano lance redes a las dos armas y las arrebate tirándolos al suelo a los dos rufianes.

Aproveche esto y los peque al piso con más red para que no se pudieran mover. Mientras estaba en esto el capitán aprovecho y me derribo con su escudo. El golpe me dio de lleno a pesar de sentirlo con mi sentido arácnido. Demonios, me distraje pensé con amargura. El cap no pegaba como niña. Sus puños se sintieron de metal

El escudo volvió a manos del cap pero no de la forma que esperaba, no con rebotes bien calculados si no como con una especie de control magnético.

-capitán bailemos- dije sin saber por qué lanzándome hacia él.

El me esquivó dos golpes de boxeo que lance, el quiso empujarme con su fuerza, pero lo detuve de lleno. Creo q no esperaba que yo con esta complexión fuera más fuerte que él.

Salte de un lado a otro tratando de golpearlo, incluso lance una telaraña para quitarle el escudo, pero él me esquivo cada vez, y sacó una pistola y me disparo. La bala rozo mi brazo.

Con mi rapidez le quite de un manotazo la pistola, la bala afortunadamente solo me dio a mí, pero no podía correr mas riesgos. El cap se movía muy bien, parecían los movimientos reales de alguien con supe fuerza y entrenamiento, imagino que las películas de mi mundo original se aproximaban un poco a como era eso ante mis ojos. Pero algo no cuadraba con su forma de pelear, si bien la mía era algo instintiva, yo imitaba los movimientos que vi en libros y en documentales del cap. Pero los de este cap se veían como se veían los míos al principio antes de haber estado en unas cuantas peleas, se veían falsos.

Con una finta de que le iba a golpear logre que el capitán alzara el escudo, rápidamente moví mi pierna a su parte inferior tirándolo violentamente al piso. ¡Sí!, pensé con entusiasmo. Gane esto.

Lance un símbolo de la paz con mis manos a nuestra cautivada audiencia en el banco. Luego desenmascare al cap, revelando que la piel debajo de la máscara también era una máscara. Y ahí estaba el que creíamos que era el capitán américa, así es era DIO. Digo era el Camaleón. Uno de los primeros enemigos de Peter original.

-en tu cara falso america.- dije mientras dejaba el lugar ya que se escuchaban las patrullas llegar. Al checar sus guantes descubri que adentro estaban unas manoplas de metal, asi que sus nudillos si que fueron metal.

Esta era mi primera pelea publica que revelaba mi estatus de vigilante en vez de rumor. Originalmente en los comics el camaleón se disfrazó de Spider-Man pero como aquí yo no era tan conocido, creo que eligió a nuestra querida bandera andante. Ya empezaron los grandes cambios creo yo.

xxxxxxxx

Cuando llegue a el cine, Jessica, Harry y con sorpresa Ned me esperaban, aparentemente lo invitaron. Al llegar la herida de bala ya estaba bastante sanada como para solo necesitar un vendaje y no causar sospechas, el problema fue.

-que te paso peter, tienes un ojo morado-dijo jessica con cara seria, los demás hicieron muecas al ver mi cara.

-ugg, bueno me quisieron asaltar de camino aquí pero no importa-conteste.

-que demonios, ya no hay respeto-dijo Harry- ¿cómo la libraste?, si quieres te pago la entra.

\- no descuida logre escapar después gritar como niña por ayuda y el ladrón se asustó y salió corriendo.

\- ¿enserio?-dijo ned.

-no grite de una manera que dejaba en claro mi masculinidad ned-dije con tono sarcástico.

Después de eso les señale la entrada al cine, dando a entender que quería olvidar el asunto. Quien diría que hoy vería dos falsos capitanes américa. Gracias a dios por lo menos no eran clones. Odio los clones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatchin 1.3**

Tía May me dejó entrar a artes marciales después del aparente robo que sufrí así que ahora me encuentro en contemplando el ligeramente sucio piso del gimnasio que encontró Harry, cuando le dije la idea de entrenar en defensa personal, su padre nos consiguió alguien entrenado en todo tipo de artes marciales. Era un hombre negro y alto, yo imaginaba que así se vería Luke Cage cuando tuviera sus poderes, pero el señor siempre tenía una sonrisa entretenida, como si le fuera gracioso nuestro sufrimiento en su entrenamiento, tal vez era así.

-Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía - dijo con voz cansada Jessica , ella se unió a nosotros dos en las clases luego de que lo mencionamos en los lonches en la preparatoria, junto con Ned, el no parecía muy interesado y nos deseó suerte.

-Pete recuérdame no hacerte caso la próxima vez que quieras hacer ejercicio. – Dijo Harry, este pelirrojo era bastante gracioso a veces, hoy no era el caso, pero suele serlo.

Era extraño tener un grupo de amigos tan pronto, Harry y Peter no tuvieron un grupo de amigos tal cual hasta el último año de preparatoria cuando Gwen y Mary Jane aparecerán según mis cálculos.

Eso sí, no tire todo eso por la borda al no ser OG Pete, esto me pone depresivo, pero estos tipos y los tíos de pete hacen tolerable e intolerable no ser el, o ser una versión bizarra de él. Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas y nos preparábamos para salir.

Tratando de no pensar en eso dije- oigan si van a ir conmigo a ver FMA Brotherhood con Ned, cuando le conté del anime, parecía interesado, así que este fin de semana intentaremos maratonearlo.

-no sé dónde agarraste este bicho por ver Anime Pete, la semana pasada me hiciste ver Death Note para tener con quien hablar de ello.

-ey! Yo te acompañe a esos partidos de Americano, me la debes, se mas de ese deporte de lo que debería. Además ¿te gusto, no?

-sí, sí estuvo bien, más interesante de lo que esperaba la verdad.- mientras salíamos del gimnasio

-porque me junto con un montón de nerds, recuérdenme- intervino Jessica con una sonrisa burlona y un destello en los ojos.

-bueno porque el siguiente fin de semana, tu eliges que podríamos hacer, recuerdo que nos llevaste a ser humillados en básquet la anterior vez, quizás esta podríamos ver las películas de gánsteres que querías- dije con un tono de pregunta.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió como si aprobará la idea.

-entonces vayamos, igual esta buena esta serie que mencionan,- dijo mientras salía por la puerta, arrastrando nuestra vista a sus caderas.

Xxxxxx

Al día siguiente estaba columpiándome por New York, y deteniendo crímenes donde veía, o dando direcciones a personas perdidas (decidí hacer eso únicamente por que parecía buena idea cuando lo vi en la película).

También empecé a poner en práctica parte del entrenamiento en defensa personal. Que servía para controlar mi fuerza y no lesionar gravemente a muchas personas, tenía algo de fama de brutal, como el vigilante ciego que había empezado a aparecer en hells kitchen, según los rumores.

Mientras me acercaba al edificio de industrias Obscorp vi una figura ser lanzada por la ventana, que casi hizo que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho, Norman era la figura que caía a la cual me deje seguir en caída libre, él estaba gritando, yo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y salvarlo cuando un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, el seria tal vez mi futuro peor enemigo y traería tanta pena a otros que dude si debía salvarlo. Durant largos segundos dude, Peter lo salvaría, pero eso traerá tanto sufrimiento que hizo que apretara mis puños.

Pero a final de cuentas venció mi criterio de que él todavía era inocente, quizá cuando cayera al fondo del pozo, yo pensara diferente sobre salvarlo. Lo tome con uno de mis brazos por la cintura y nos columpie hasta la acera

-Gracias….Spider-man….. Maldito Toomes, y su estúpido traje de combate militar- dijo Norman

\- ¿traje militar?- pregunte

-un traje desarrollado por Osbcorp…. Él lo diseño para un grupo de operativos militares hace un año- dijo entre exhaladas de aire.

Algo tintineo en la nuca de mi cabeza que me hizo saltar junto con Norman atrás de un auto. Un par de afiladas cuchillas fueron lanzadas donde estábamos, la gente empezó a correr en todas direcciones, en el cielo, una figura alada con un armadura metálica verde nos miraba.

Era un hombre con una máscara negra, alas metálicas grandes en la espalda y una especie de armadura en forma de garra en las piernas, era casi la viva imagen del buitre de la última película. Solo que él, era calvo.

Me columpie lo más rápido que pude hacia él, tratando de ganarle con velocidad

-pio pio lorito quiere….

Empeze a gritarle, pero él me estampo contra la parede de un edificio cercano encuanto entre en rango, sentí como mis costillas tronaban con esa garra.

-escucha fenómeno, quédate fuera de esto si no quieres salir herido.- dijo con una voz distorsionada

\- estas poniendo civiles en peligro hombre!, no puedo permitir eso- respondí con dificultad

\- solo déjame encargarme de Obsborn y nada más pasara, el bastardo me despidió en cuanto acabe el diseño de este traje.

-si….eso suena a él... es como dicen mis amigos latinos _un pendejo_ \- dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de separarme de su pierna-garra. También aproveche para ponerle mi más reciente modelo de rastreador arácnido.

El removió su pierna de donde me estampo, que básicamente era un hoyo en la pared

-quédate ahí chico, no eres rival para mí- dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Él se lanzó en picada a donde estaba osborn paralizado, observando lo que pasaba desde el piso., me lance tras el con una telaraña pegada a su traje, usando mi fuerza me impulse más en caída libre saque un cartucho de telaraña sin usar me pegue contra su espalda donde estaba el aparato y con toda la fuerza que pude concentrar golpe a la mochila alas del buitre. Introduciendo mi cartucho, con el agujero que hice, no sé qué reacción causo que exploto dentro del aparato, haciéndolo apenas sostenible en el aire, salí disparado hacia el edificio donde no paraba de hacer hoyos con mi brazo dándome calambres,

El buitre dándose cuenta de los daños en su equipo empezó su retirada gritando

\- pagaran por esto! Tú y osborn Spider-man el buitre tendrá su venganza- dijo mientras se alejaba en la distancia, con el calambre en mi brazo derecho apenas podía pensar, y apoyándome en la pared suspire.

Primera batalla con supervillano, más o menos una victoria.

Xxxxxx

Cuando entre por la puerta de mi casa, escuche como mis tios empezaron a cenar, y las noticias estaban de fondo.

-"hoy un criminal disfrazado del vigilante conocido como Spider-Man trato de incriminar al mismo en el asesinato del director del sitio de noticias web el buggle, le damos nuestro pésame a el buggle y a los familiares de JJ Jameson , de no ser por el video de Spider-man peleando con otro supervillano a la hora del crimen este villano al que llamaremos EL Camaleón pudo haber salido con la suya"

Eso me dejo congelado en la entrada, helo mi sangre, la había regado y solo un pensamiento cruzaba mi mente.

Mi carrea supe heroica está mal como esperaba, y mi suerte era una mierda.


End file.
